Storm Comforter
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Sparky is frightened by thunderstorms and when a storm scares him one night, Timmy soothes his beloved fairy doggy, as Sparky opens up on his past with storms and his fears of being alone. Timmy reassures his best friend that he loves him and provides his love and comfort to his best friend, promising to never let go of the dog he loves.


**Hey guys, the BIGGEST Sparky Fanboy is here with another Timmy/Sparky friendship story, showcasing how much they love each other! Now I enjoy thunderstorms, but I hate when they cause power outages, which I dealt with two last month, really irritating especially with it being so hot. So frustrating! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy my latest Sparky story, and please review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

 **~Storm Comforter~**

It's a dark and stormy night, with heavy blowing rain, frequent lightning strikes, booming thunder, and howling winds made for a hellish night out on the road. But, for the people staying at home, most were asleep and didn't even hear the raging thunderstorms outside, except for one frightened resident at the Turner house, as lightning struck the ground not faraway from the house and the boom of thunder almost sounded like a bomb went off.

Timmy was sound asleep in his bed, though his beloved fairy doggy and best friend wasn't having the best of luck. He was whining, whimpering, and tossing and turning on his bed, before waking up in a cold sweat, his eyes darting over to his beloved owner, seeing that he was alright. He wiped the sweat off his furry forehead, and got ready to fall back asleep...

BOOM!

Sparky almost got spooked the same way a cat would, as he screamed and jumped so high, he almost crashed into the celling. He floated back down to the bed, and wrapped his furry arms around himself, closing his blue eyes, whimpering softly, with tears falling down his fuzzy cheeks. He whimpered and cried in terror, as the lightning frighteningly flashed outside, as he tried his best to block out the scary noises.

"Oh, why does it have to be stormy? I hate thunderstorms." whimpered Sparky, wishing he could sleep through a storm like Timmy could. "Please go away, storm. Leave me alone."

He wasn't the bravest fairy doggy out there, but he would often show bravery when it came to someone attempting to harm Timmy. However, when it came to thunderstorms, he had such a horrible fear of them that stemmed back to him being a magical pup, left alone in the Fairy World Pet Store, nobody around to comfort him and reassure him, with Jorgen even taking joy in scaring him by slamming a frying pan against a garbage can to simulate the sound of thunder in order to scare him.

BOOM!

Another loud explosion occurred, this time powerful enough to cause the house to shake a little bit. Sparky barked in terror, and quickly pulled the covers up over himself, with his yellow doggy butt exposed as it shakes like a bell does when it rings, whimpering and sobbing from how scared he was. He wanted this nightmare to end, he wanted to go back to sleep and dream good things, not be petrified in fear by the storms.

However, this time, someone else was awoken by both the storm and his shaking doggy butt. Sparky felt the bed creaking, and his floppy orange ears perked up to the sound of his beloved pet owner. "Sparky?" Timmy asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes and yawning softly. "You get woken up by the storm too?"

"Timmy! Oh, thank the stars you're awake!" sighed Sparky, quickly moving over to where Timmy is, giving the child the biggest hug ever, pressing himself right into the child's body for warmth. "Please don't let go of me!"

Acting on instinct and his need to keep Sparky comfortable, Timmy wrapped his arms tightly around the fairy dog's furry waist, pulling him in close. "Don't worry, Sparky, I'm here. You're okay, you're safe."

Sparky's breathing began to calm down, as he snuggled up against his side, his furry head resting against his chest. Timmy only tightened his hold on Sparky, reaching down to gently and soothingly stroke his furry back, running his fingers through the fairy dog's soft yellow fur, finding it comforting to him as well, as Sparky looked at him with loving eyes.

"Thunder scares me so much, Timmy. I feel like with you here with me, the lightning won't get me." said Sparky, feeling Timmy wrapping the blankets around him, making for an even more cozy and warming embrace. "Thank you, Timmy. I really needed this so badly."

"It's no problem, Sparky. With the house shaking and rumbling, I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway." commented Timmy, gently scratching Sparky behind his floppy orange ears, as he panted cutely, as he saw a moving bulge in the bedding from Sparky wagging his star tail from underneath the covers. "I take it you don't like thunder, huh?"

Sparky stayed quiet for a second. He knew Timmy was different, but at the same time, his previous 83 owners had ignored his cries for help, often trying to make their escape and make him sad and lonely, as Timmy softly cuddled into him gently, giving his furry body incredible warmth and a feeling like he was completely secure in his best friend's loving arms.

ANOTHER BOOM!

Timmy suddenly felt Sparky jump in his arms, but he refused to release his best friend, keeping his beloved pet wrapped in his arms. Moments later, he felt his pajama top start feeling damp, as he could hear Sparky whimpering and crying from the storm. The sound of his precious fairy doggy crying broke the child's heart. He hated seeing Sparky like this.

"T-Timmy, please d-don't let me g-go." cried Sparky, tears pouring from his sad blue eyes. "I-I don't want t-to be alone, a-abandoned and unwanted. I-I w-want to be l-loved and held."

Gently picking Sparky up, Timmy nuzzled the side of his pet's fuzzy cheek, feeling the fairy dog gently nuzzle him back. "Shhhh. It's going to be alright. I'm right here, Sparky." He reassured his beloved pet, gently stroking his furry back in a soothing manner once more, feeling the fairy dog relax into the embrace. "Please tell me what's got you so upset about storms?"

Sparky stayed quiet for a moment, before wrapping his furry arms tightly around the boy he loved more than anything, snuggling closer to him. "It started when I was still just a pup and lived at the pet store. Jorgen's a sadistic lunatic, he took joy in frightening the animals and even took to beating some of them up to impress some women. He knew I was afraid of thunder, so whenever I was napping, he would bang a frying pan against a trashcan to scare me." He said, before continuing. "And when I was adopted by my previous owners, they ignored my cries for comfort and love, instead opting to get rid of me as soon as possible."

Timmy felt his heart breaking at hearing Sparky's sad story, feeling sympathetic for his beloved pet, while also angered at how Jorgen scared his dear best friend. He gently petted Sparky on his furry back, and hugged him extremely tight, almost protectively, hearing a small gasp come from his doggy companion.

Sparky sniffled a little bit, as he found himself in possibly the tightest hug he's ever been in, with Timmy sharing his body heat with him, letting the loving warmth envelope him like a loving pink blanket with a pair of calming blue eyes and shiny buck teeth that could dispel any darkness around them. Timmy whispered sweet nothings into the fairy dog's ear, petting and snuggling him with so much love, Sparky felt as though he was gonna end up melting into his best friend's arms.

"Oh, Sparky, why didn't tell me sooner? I'm so sorry to hear that. You didn't deserve any of that, those people didn't know the amazing gift they received with you." replied Timmy, petting Sparky some more, growling under his breath. "Ungrateful pricks."

"I was worried you'd feel the same way and use it as an excuse to take me back to the pet store. I never want to go back, Timmy." sniffed Sparky, as Timmy slowly pulled him back, his eyes meeting his fairy dog's.

Timmy couldn't blame Sparky for not being more open about such things, especially after having been brought back 83 times. It really takes it's toil on someone, especially an immortal fairy dog who just wants to be loved.

"Please don't take me back, Timmy. I know I can be a little bit of a coward, but I love you and want to be your dog." pleaded Sparky, tears still falling from his blue eyes, as he could see Timmy had a sad expression on his face as well.

Sparky suddenly stopped crying when he felt a pair of soft lips press into his fuzzy cheeks, opening his eyes to see Timmy kissing him there! He felt his cheeks heating up and a deep red blush covering them, as Timmy gently pulled away from the now flustered fairy dog, taking the fairy dog's paws into his hands and gently squeezing them.

"Sparky, I love you too. I love you with all my heart and soul, and I'll never take you back to the pet store." reassured Timmy, rubbing the fairy dog's fuzzy cheek softly. "I know I almost gave up on you back when I first got you, but never again. I won't be like those other people that abandoned you, you're my fairy dog and best friend, and you always will be. I won't give up on you for just being scared."

"Promise?" asked Sparky, gently rubbing the spot where Timmy kissed him, finding the feeling utterly blissful, like he never wanted to wash this side of his face again.

"I Promise. You can be a coward, but you're also my hero. I know I manipulated you with that me trapped in a well thing, but you saved me from Vicky multiple times, refused to attack me when under Crocker's control, and even saved me from a Kung Fu fighting panda. See? You're my hero, Sparky." said Timmy, pulling him for a long cuddle, as Sparky snuggled into him. "Everyone has there own fear of something and mine is Vicky. There's nothing wrong with being afraid of storms, most pets are afraid of them anyway. Sparky, I love you. I really truly do." He added.

Feeling deeply touched by Timmy's words and his clear genuine love for him, Sparky begins licking the child's neck and face, hearing Timmy laugh as he hugged him close, his star tail wagging underneath the covers.

"I love you too, Timmy. I've never met such a wonderful fantastic person like you before, you're my hero too." sniffled Sparky, licking Timmy's face some more, as the child snuggled up to him cutely, petting him on his furry head.

Even with it still raining outside with some brief rumbles of thunder hear and there, Sparky had forgotten about the storm outside, focusing on loving Timmy, who he knew loved him back just as much, if not more.

"This is your home, Sparky, my home is your home. I promise that with me, you'll never be going back to the pet store ever again." replied Timmy, giving Sparky one of those sweet nose kisses, making Sparky smile warmly at him as he licked him some more.

"Oh, Timmy..." smiled Sparky, his blue eyes pouring joyful tears from them, his star tail wagging like crazy from the sheer love he felt for the boy he treasured and loved so much.

"I swear I'll always protect you like how you protect me, Sparky. I'll be your hero tonight and keep the storms from scaring you." replied Timmy, feeling the fairy dog snuggling up against his side, his furry head against his chest.

Timmy wrapped his arm tightly around Sparky's soft furry torso, bringing the fairy dog closer against his body. The fairy dog barked happily in joy, basking in the moment and the affectionate contact, feeling such love for his beloved owner.

"I love you more than you ever know, Sparky. More than anything." said Timmy, as Sparky gave him a slobbery and happy doggy kiss, coating the child's face in his doggy slobber.

"Aw, I love you too, Timmy." said Sparky, licking his face while playfully pinning him down on the bed. "I want to stay like this forever, snuggle up to you all the time. I love it when you hug me."

Timmy giggled, snuggling and hugging Sparky extremely tight to his body, as this beautiful affectionate embrace caused a feeling of happiness and bliss to envelope Sparky's furry body temporarily. He barked with joy at the love he felt for Timmy, kissing and licking him allover his face with all the love in his heart.

"You have no idea how much I wish you and I can snuggle forever." sighed Timmy, snuggling closer to Sparky's furry chest as he felt his love growing for his beloved pet. "I want to grant the wish and make it happen, but it would be a little awkward to pee if we snuggled forever."

"We could adjust and make it work." remarked Sparky, giggling cutely as he licked Timmy's face some more, with his star tail glowing brightly. "If you ever feel like it, I'll grant the wish and we can have snuggle time all the time."

Pondering on it, Timmy only smiled at his beloved fairy dog, an eternity of snuggling with his super cute and friendly fairy doggy.? He would have the best time of his life, especially when it comes to having Sparky licking him constantly and drowning in his doggy slobber, though the more he thinks about, the more he wanted it to happen.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, Sparky. Right now, let's get back to catching some z's." replied Timmy, pulling Sparky close to him, much to the fairy dog's delight. "I wish the air conditioner was on, so we can stay cool and be comfortable."

With a wave of his star tail as it glowed brightly, POOF! and the two boys were hit with a wave of soothing cold air, sighing happily. The feeling of the cold air blowing in their faces and the warmth of hugging brought a new level of cozy to this beautiful embrace they're sharing.

"And from now on, we can snuggle and cuddle while we sleep. I sleep so much better snuggling with you and plus, I'll make sure you're always comfortable and cozy in my arms too." replied Timmy, as Sparky quickly tackled him in a hug, licking him relentlessly.

Timmy laughed as Sparky loved on him, picking his precious fairy doggy up and hugging him. "Timmy, you make me the happiest dog alive! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" He barked with joy, licking him even more. "Cuddling with you while sleeping sounds like the best thing ever!"

Laughing and sharing another hug, Timmy and Sparky got comfortable in their bed, snuggling each other, with their arms tangled around each other tightly, Sparky's face gently nuzzling against the child's, melting into the embrace and comfort the bed offered them.

"I love you, Sparky. I'll never let you go and give you all the love I have in my heart, my lovable doggy." smiled Timmy, gently stroking Sparky's furry back, as his fairy doggy licked him some more. "You'll always be my fairy doggy and I'll never give up on you, my love is all yours."

"I love you too, Timmy. You really do make me the happiest doggy ever, especially with all the love you give me." giggled Sparky, snuggling closer to Timmy, his star tail wagging in joy. "You really are the world's greatest pet owner, especially when it comes to snuggling with me. I love being snuggled!"

Sparky gently grabbed the bedding with his teeth, wrapping it snugly around himself and Timmy, making for a cozy embrace. Timmy yawned cutely, and snuggled into Sparky cutely, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, muttering Sparky's name as he slumbered.

"My precious Timmy, thank you for everything." smiled Sparky, wiping a tear from his eye, and gently placing a goodnight kiss on the boy's forehead. "Have sweet dreams cuz' I'll be joining you." He added, drifting off to sleep in the arms of his beloved best friend.

No more sadness, no more abandonment, no more scary thunder. Sparky's at peace now with Timmy, his best friend, owner, and lifelong companion. Sparky's found his forever home, he's happy and he's loved. The sheer friendship and love Timmy feels for him is infinite and never-ending, unwavering love.

"I love you, Sparky." muttered a sleepily Timmy in his slumber, tightening his hug on a smiling Sparky. "I love you the most."

"Aw, I love you the most." sleepily muttered Sparky in his slumber, his star tail beginning to wag once more, showing they're sharing the same dream.

As the two boys slept peacefully, the storm finally dissipated, with the moon shining through the clouds, it's dim light shining in through Timmy and Sparky's window, with the moonlight shapes into almost like a heart over the two sleeping boys, as if it was somehow the work of an actual god that brought these two together, with a friendship and love that rivals no other.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **You know what I want to wish for? I want to have Sparky in my bed right now, his furry arms right tightly around my torso, nuzzling the side of my face, and his tongue lapping across my neck and face, with the air conditioner going and the blankets wrapped around the two of us. I would be saying to Sparky as I stroke his soft furry back that I love him over and over again. *sighs, shot confetti* I hope you guys enjoyed this very sweet and fluffy story between Timmy and Sparky, and please do leave review, and I'll see you guys later! BeastlyBat93, signing off!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU AND SPARKY WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL! NEVER LET ME GO, SPARKY! PLEASE! *as I kiss Bunsen, Sparky gives us the biggest hug he can muster, licking me like crazy* :') SPARKY 4 LIFE!**


End file.
